


Om rotter og menn

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [4]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Humor, Mystery
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle vet at Skalken, misforstått geni og skipskokk extraordinaire, er mer enn gjennomsnittet opphengt i rotter, så når rottene i Abra på mystisk vis forsvinner, er han selvsagt den første til å oppdage det. Men når har noen noensinne hørt på Skalken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Om rotter og menn

«Langemann!»

Akkurat, ja, det kom til å bli en _sånn_ dag…

Skalken våknet langsomt til liv der han hadde sovnet, hvilket viste seg å være oppe på arbeidsbenken, med hodet inni ei svær jerngryte (som han for øvrig stanget panna mot i det han satte seg opp). Resten av kapteinens tirade til kvartermesteren oppe på dekk gikk ham hus forbi, men han hørte nok av tonen i stemmen til å konkludere med at Sabeltann var i det mer stressede lunet. I slike tilfeller var det alltid best å være føre var, som for eksempel å se opplagt og travel ut når kapteinen stakk nesa inn, så han trosset de voldsomme etterdønningene av gårsdagens lille fyllekule og tvang seg opp i vertikal stilling.

Han så på gryta, og stusset et øyeblikk over at den var tom, for det var den sjelden. Det var av en eller annen grunn alltid rester igjen når han serverte mannskapet middag, til tross for at de konstant klaget over å være sultne, og Skalken kastet aldri mat. Slikt kunne man ikke gjøre til havs med begrensede forsyninger. Så han lot for det meste innholdet i gryta putre i vei i ukevis i strekk, og dumpet bare nye godsaker nedi etter hvert som han kom over dem. Effektiv matlaging uten svinn. Bare synd ingen andre så ut til å verdsette det…

Men nå var altså gryta ikke bare tom, men også skrubbet ren, og akkurat i det det begynte å demre for ham hvorfor, fløy døra til byssa opp, og Langemann kom inn. «Hva gjør du her?» utbrøt han oppgitt da han så kokken. «Du skulle vært i land nå.»

«I laind…?» Skalken merket irritert hvordan tankene liksom hang litt på etterskudd hele tida.

«Har du allerede glemt at vi skal kjølhale skuta i dag?»

Kjølhaling, ja. Ikke rart kapteinen var stresset, når _Dama_ skulle på land. «Æ har itj glæmt det, sjø,» løy han. «Men æ må jo ha med gryta.»

Langemann gadd ikke krangle, han hadde vel nok med Sabeltann i dag. «Bare få beina med deg, ellers må du svømme. Siste båt går nå.»

Skalken lot seg ikke be to ganger. Han løftet den tunge jerngryta opp på skulderen og fulgte etter kvartermesteren ut på dekk. _Den sorte dame_ var allerede tømt for mannskap, bare Sabeltann sto ved ripa og ventet, og øynene hans smalnet til to misfornøyde streker da han så kokken. «Må ha med gryta,» sa Skalken, og kom ham i forkjøpet.

«For all del,» murret kapteinen. «Bare hold den _langt_ unna meg. Gudene vet hva som har vært i den.»

Skalken tenkte at det var best å ikke besvare det spørsmålet, selv om han godt kunne ha kommet med en detaljert liste, om det hadde vært så om å gjøre. Han tredde en arm gjennom hanka og svingte gryta opp på ryggen, før han klatret etter de andre ned taustigen og tok plass i akterenden av lettbåten. Sabeltann stilte seg opp i baugen, så langt unna ham som han kunne komme, mens Langemann rodde dem det lille stykket inn til stranda.

 _Stranda_ var nærmere bestemt Dødningsskallebukta, som til tross for det småskumle navnet var en riktig innbydende lun, sandete og langgrunn bukt noen kilometer vest for Abra. Mannskapet ventet der allerede, de dovnet seg i skyggen under palmetrærne, som om de prøvde å samle mest mulig krefter til anstrengelsene som skulle komme.

«I dag må du lage mye mat, Skalken,» sa Langemann i det de dro lettbåten på land. «Kjølhaling er hardt arbeid.»

Skalken nikket pliktskyldigst, og Sabeltann skulte advarende på ham. «Og kjenner jeg et _hint_ av rotte kjølhaler jeg _deg,_ er det forstått?»

«Men…»

En lav knurring vokste langsomt fram fra bakerst i kapteinens strupe, men Langemann grep inn før det utartet seg. «Jeg har snakket med slakteren, Skalken, han har noen griser ventende på deg. Dra inn til byen og hent dem med det samme, du.»

Så mens han og kapteinen krysset stranda mot de ventende mennene, tok Skalken jerngryta på ryggen og trasket av gårde mot Abra Havn. Det hadde tross alt sine fordeler å være skipskokk, han var skånt for mye hardt kroppsarbeid, og kjølhaling var noe av det tyngste en sjømann kunne utsettes for. Det krevde mye muskelkraft å hale en hel fregatt inn på grunna, og _Dama_ var ikke akkurat noen småjente. På sin ferd inn mot byen passerte han mange av innbyggerne som var utkommandert for å hjelpe til, og han misunte dem ikke.

I og med at det var helstekt gris som tydeligvis sto på menyen denne dagen, trengte han jo ikke gryta, så han bestemte seg for å gå og sette den fra seg først. Han hadde et lite skur av et hus i ytterkanten av byen, _Skalkeskjulet_ kalte folk det, men bodde der sjelden lenge av gangen og hadde vel aldri helt lært å tenke på det som hjemme. Men det fungerte bra til sitt bruk, og etter å ha dumpet gryta fra seg midt på gulvet, stoppet han og kikket seg rundt i det lille rommet. Det var spindelsvev i taket, og gardinene hadde definitivt sett bedre dager, men alt sånt var detaljer som ikke bekymret Skalken nevneverdig. Han var i stedet øyeblikkelig trukket mot musehullene i veggen. Han la seg ned på alle fire, snuste og pirket litt for å se om hans leieboere hadde formert seg siden sist, men oppdaget til sin store overraskelse at alle reirene var tomme. Han skjøv seg opp på føttene igjen, og klødde seg litt under lua, men det var ikke tid til å sitte og stusse akkurat nå. Han fikk komme seg til slakteren, og heller se nærmere på dette mysteriet senere.

Abra, den eneste bebyggelsen i Det usynlige land, hadde med årene vokst til en anselig liten by, og de som bodde der var en broket forsamling fra alle verdenshjørner. Her var forhenværende pirater som hadde mønstret av på grunn av alder eller sviktende helse, her var frigjorte slaver, gledespiker, fiskere, bønder, håndverkere og en og annen handelsreisende, og det ene fellestrekket de fleste av dem hadde var at Sabeltann på ulikt vis sto i takknemlighetsgjeld til dem, og at de derfor levde her under hans beskyttelse. Han var den ubestridte kongen av øya, men så lenge de føyde seg etter de reglene han ga dem, lot han dem ellers styre som de selv ville.

Ikke langt fra slakteren lå brygghuset, og Skalken, som var nesten like glad i øl som han var i brennevin og rotter, svingte som vanlig innom dit for å tigge til seg en smaksprøve. Han fikk det uten mas denne dagen, noe som viste seg å være fordi bryggmesteren var i usedvanlig godt humør. «Dette,» sa han og trommet fingrene mot et av de store fatene, «er førsteklasses øl, og klart til å serveres for kapteinen på fullmånefesten i morgen kveld. Dette blir øl Sabeltann kan like, jeg garanterer.»

Skalken tenkte med seg selv at det nå kanskje likevel hadde vært best om _han_ prøvesmakte det først, bare for å være sikker på at kapteinen faktisk kom til å like det, men så kom han på at han var ventet hos slakteren, så han takket for seg og forsvant ut på gata igjen. Før han gikk videre tok han en kikk inn i bakgården, for tanken på de fraværende musene i huset hans hadde ikke sluppet ham, og her ved brygghusets kornlager pleide det å kry av rotter. Han så en eller to som pilte unna da han kom, men hans vante øyne plukket fort opp at det var langt færre enn det pleide, og med en stadig dypere forvirring gikk han derfra.

Slakteren hadde ganske riktig flere nyslaktede smågriser klar til ham, og mens de lastet dem opp på ei kjerre, spurte han ham om _han_ hadde sett noen rotter. Men det eneste han fikk til svar var et uforstående blikk og et snøft, så han trakk på skuldrene og trasket tilbake til stranda for å begynne å tilberede maten.

I Dødningsskallebukta var arbeidet i full gang. Mannskapet og de utskremte mennene fra Abra hadde vasset ut i det grunne vannet, og ved hjelp av taljer og tjukke rep halte og dro de _Den sorte dame_ tomme for tomme inn mot land. Det lød stønning og prusting og banning fra dem, men også en og annen shantytone, og det så ut til at alt foreløpig gikk etter planen. Sabeltann selv deltok ikke i tungarbeidet, men vandret rundt på stranda som en bekymret far og så til at alt gikk riktig for seg. Langemann derimot gikk foran med et godt eksempel, og basket og kavet der det var aller tyngst, og han hadde endatil overskudd til å fyre opp de andre med både oppmuntrende ord og kjeft.

Det var forresten ikke bare menn som hadde funnet veien til bukta, en stor flokk kvinner og  nysgjerrige unger hadde møtt opp for å se på sjauen, og blant dem var Rosa, Abras fyrige smed. Hun sto ikke så langt unna der Skalken hadde rigget seg til for å steke grisene, og det var ikke vanskelig å se hvor hun hadde blikket.

Nå var ikke Skalken nødvendigvis den rette til å vurdere mannlig skjønnhet, men selv _han_ kunne se at Langemann tok seg ekstra godt ut nå som han hadde kastet skjorta og de veldige musklene fikk fritt spillerom under sol og sjøvann, og han ristet på hodet og himlet med øynene. Overalt hvor de kom, falt damer for Langemann og hans muskler og sjarm. En gang hadde han til og med sett hele haremet til sultanen av Marmeladene regelrett slåss om kvartermesterens gunst, _to hundre_ kvinner i en eneste stor skrikende mølje var et usedvanlig skremmende syn, og et han aldri helt hadde kommet over.

De mange valgmulighetene til tross: Langemann hadde aldri kunnet skjule hvor godt han likte Rosa, og selv om hun nok ikke var den første kvinnen han hadde erklært sin kjærlighet til, var hun den eneste han samtidig beundret og respekterte. Skalken og de andre av mannskapet pleide derfor å holde ærbødig avstand til henne, for du lærte fort at dersom livet og helsa var viktig for deg, skulle du ligge unna Langemanns ting.

Men nå sto hun altså veldig lagelig til, så han tok sjansen på å innlede en liten samtale. «Det e itj rotta.»

«Hm,» sa hun, uten å flytte blikket.

«Det e itj rotta,» gjentok han.

Denne gangen kikket hun så vidt på ham. «Nei, det er ikke rotte i dag, Skalken. I dag lager du vel gris.»

«Nei, æ mein, det e itj rotta i Abra.»

«Hm.» Hun var borte igjen.

«Det e itj rotta i Abra!»

Hun så fortørnet på ham. «Skalken, da! Det _kryr_ av rotter i Abra. Dessverre!»

Og med det forlot hun ham og gikk ned mot vannkanten, og oppnådde snart det hun var ute etter, nemlig å fange Langemanns oppmerksomhet. Han begynte straks å gjøre seg voldsomt til for henne, noe som selvsagt distraherte ham fra arbeidet, og dessuten irriterte Sabeltann, som spankulerte rundt like i nærheten. Kapteinen ødela ganske riktig fort idyllen ved hjelp av noen høye bjeff, og Skalken kjente et stikk av sympati for kvartermesteren i det denne måtte gi opp flørten og tusle av gårde som en lydig hund. Det var med kapteinen som med damene, tenkte han, han ville vel ha Langemann for seg selv… Men straks han hadde tenkt den tanken, syntes han den ble litt ubehagelig og skjøv den ut av hodet igjen.

Å helsteke gris besto for det meste av pensling og å dreie rundt på stekespiddene, og var kanskje ikke verdens mest interessante jobb, men til gjengjeld var det en jobb han behersket uten for mye plunder, og lukten av griseskrottene begynte snart å bre seg over stranda og satte ekstra fart i mennene. Og i det alt var klart for servering, lå skuta på land, krenget til den ene siden og godt tjoret fast, slik at tømreren Tønnes og svennene hans kunne rengjøre og reparere skroget. Mennene lå rundt i sanda, dødsslitne etter alle anstrengelsene, og klaget over blemmer og skrubbsår, men de kviknet for så vidt fort til da det ble snakk om mat.

Selv spiste ikke Skalken så mye. Han tenkte i stedet på rottene i Abra, og spekulerte på hvor de kunne ha tatt veien. Han visste nok om de små dyrene til å vite at det bare var to ting som kunne drive dem fra hjemmene sine: én, at matkilden forsvant, eller to, at noe større og mer truende hadde overtatt territoriet. Og siden det fremdeles var nok av mat og avfall i byen, sto han igjen med forklaring nummer to, og den var strengt tatt litt skremmende. Nei, dette måtte han til bunns i, og innen han trasket tilbake til byen den kvelden hadde han bestemt seg for å løse mysteriet, koste hva det koste ville.

* * *

Han begynte jakten allerede tidlig neste morgen. Bevæpnet med en hammer og en striesekk forlot han _Skalkeskjulet_ i grålysningen, og undersøkte området nede ved kaia først. Han rotet rundt blant de glatte rullesteinene under brygga, da han hørte Benjamins stemme over seg: «Jeg håper for din skyld at det ikke er frokosten min du leter etter, Skalken.»

Skalken kikket opp med et smil. Benjamin, _Den sorte dame_ ssoveglade sjefskanonér, pleide stort sett å være grei med ham, og tonen i stemmen fortalte ham dessuten at han bare spøkte. «Æ har itj frokost te dæ i dag, sjø,» svarte han. «Men du får vel frokost på Villa Rosa?»

«Joa,» sa Benjamin. «Jeg prøver bare å få med meg han der.» Han nikket mot en skikkelse lenger ute på brygga, en høy og hengslete fyr med et fraværende blikk og en jernkrok til hånd. Det var Odin, hans eldre bror, som var lik ham av utseende, og hadde vært det i personlighet også, før en kanon hadde eksplodert og etterlatt ham uten venstrehånden og det meste av forstanden. Det var ikke godt å si hvor mye av den gamle Odin som var igjen der inne bak de glassaktige øynene, som oftest gikk han rundt som et føyelig lam og sa veldig lite. Men noen ganger kunne han glimte til med en villskap uten sidestykke, og denne dukket som oftest opp når de trengte den mest, så derfor hadde Sabeltann latt ham bli værende om bord. Benjamin var glad i sin bror, og viste ham mye hengivenhet og tålmodighet når han hadde disse øyeblikkene hvor han forsvant inn i seg selv.

«Vil du itj spis?» ropte Skalken ut til ham. Han hadde normalt et godt håndlag med Odin, han også, og fikk ofte jobben med å holde øye med ham når de var i havn og Benjamin hadde annet å gjøre. Men i dag fikk heller ikke han noen reaksjon. «Det bli itj rotta, sjø. Dæm e vækk.»

«Vekk?» Benjamin hevet øyebrynene. «Ja, det trur jeg når jeg ser det.»

«Men så sjå dæ ruindt, da.»

Benjamin bare flirte. «De har bare gjemt seg for deg, Skalken. De veit hvor de havner om du får tak i dem.»

Skalken åpnet munnen for å protestere, men Benjamin hørte ikke lenger etter. Han gikk forsiktig ut på brygga og fikk tak i brorens høyrearm. «Kom ’a,» sa han mildt, og nå lot Odin seg faktisk lede inn på land og opp mot Villa Rosa. «Ser deg senere, Skalken!»

Skalken ristet på hodet, ga opp rottejakten i fjæra og trakk i stedet lenger opp i byen. Han subbet rundt i gatene på sine flettede sivsko, krumbøyd som ei gammel kjerring og snusende som en sporhund, og endte til slutt opp ved avfallskjerra utenfor Bella og Gustos vertshus. Og det var mens han sniffet rundt i avfallet der at han plutselig oppdaget at det indiske paret sto i døråpningen og så på ham. Grimasen i Bellas ansikt var én ting, men det medfølende uttrykket i Gustos blikk var det som virkelig fikk det til å stikke i ham, og grepet av en plutselig skam, så han ned og rygget.

«Leter du etter noe?» spurte Gusto.

«Ja, du finner ikke rotter her,» kom det fra Bella før Skalken hadde rukket å svare. «Ikke vet _jeg_ hvordan det gikk til, men vi er endelig kvitt dem.»

«Men det e itj bra, sjø,» sa Skalken. «At rottan forsvinn. De e itj naturlig.»

Bella fnyste og forsvant inn i vertshuset, men Gusto, som var av den litt mildere sorten, sendte ham et smil. «Å, de har nok ikke forduftet helt, Skalken, bare funnet et bedre måltid enn avfallet vårt.»

Skalken kunne godt ha forklart ham at det avfallet i en rottes øyne var for en festbuffet å regne, men gadd ikke. Folk hadde stort sett lite tålmodighet når det gjaldt å høre om gnagere, så han bare nikket, vinket farvel med hammeren og gikk videre.

I neste gate lå skomakerens hus, et annet bra sted å jakte rotter, fordi bakgården der bugnet av gammelt lær som de likte å gnage på. Her bodde gamle skomaker Ben, en hyggelig kar, som Skalken, og for så vidt alle i Abra, likte godt. Men her bodde også hans mye yngre kone, Jenny, og _hun_ var et hespetre av en annen verden, så Skalken sto en god stund og nølte i porten før han tok sjansen på å gå inn. Han startet inne ved husveggen, dunket tåspissen forsiktig mot steinene i grunnmuren, kikket inn bak tønner og kasser, og han fant riktignok store mengder muse- og rottelort, men ingen dyr.

Han hadde gått bort til kompostbingen for å lete der, da han hørte guttungen i huset rope på ham fra vinduet i andre etasje. John Ben, som hadde fått tilnavnet Benløs etter sitt uheldige førstetokt med _Den sorte dame,_ var en fjorten år gammel snørrvalp utstyrt med sin mors ambisjon og generelle sosiale kompetanse, og selv om Skalken var langt eldre og lett burde kunne hanskes med gutten, pleide han å unngå ham om han kunne hjelpe for det.

«Hei, Rottekongen, hva snoker du rundt her for?» kauket Benløs ned til ham. «Vent, la meg gjette… rotter?» Han lo høyt av sin egen, strengt tatt temmelig umorsomme morsomhet. «Du finner ingen her. Jeg har skutt dem alle sammen.» Han veivet med en pistol han garantert hadde fått av moren sin, og som hun, slik Skalken så det, ikke burde gitt ham. Enkelte mennesker var bare ikke egnet til å gå rundt med skytevåpen. «Jævlig irriterende egentlig, jeg får jo ikke øvd når jeg ikke har noe å skyte på. Eller… stå stille, Skalken.» Han rettet løpet mot ham mens et sadistisk flir spjæret ansiktet hans.

«John Ben, hva er dette?! Har du flikket på sko nå igjen?» Jennys skarpe stemme lød innefra huset, gutten bleknet og bannet og forsvant, og Skalken bestemte seg for å fortsette jakten et annet sted.

* * *

Olivers krambod var et naturlig knutepunkt i hjertet av Abra. Det var ikke den ting du ikke kunne få kjøpt i hans trange, travle butikk (og det var vel akkurat derfor butikken var trang og travel). Oliver selv var en tilbakelent, noe hemmelighetsfull type med et vennlig smil og et muntert glimt i øyet, og mens Skalken lette etter rotter både i og rundt huset hans, sto han i døråpningen, lent mot dørkarmen og smattende på en pipe, og fulgte lattermildt med. Han viste seg også å være mer observant enn de fleste. «Ja, når du sier det har det vært lite rotter i det siste,» medgikk han. «Men sannelig om jeg vet hvor de tok veien.» Han tok et nytt drag av pipa og humret. «Det er jo ikke akkurat noe folk savner.»

«Æ gjør.»

«Ja, du trenger dem vel.»

Skalken, som var i ferd med å gjennomsøke et bed innved husveggen, rettet seg opp. «Nei, æ træng dem itj, sjø,» protesterte han. «Æ kan lag mat av ailt, æ lægg faktisk min stolthet i det. Men om rottan e vækk, så e det fordi nån ting har skræmt dem vækk, og æ må finn ut ka, eller kem.»

Oliver flirte. «Fordi…?»

«Fordi de e itj nån andre gjør det!»

Oliver ble svar skyldig her, og dessuten fikk han en kunde, så han dunket tobakken ut av pipa og forsvant inn i butikken. Samtidig konkluderte Skalken med at kramboden var rottefri, og fortsatte sin ferd gjennom byen.

Villa Rosa var det neste opplagte stedet å lete. Det var her de fleste av Sabeltanns menn var innlosjert når skuta var i havn, og bygningen var en av Abras største. Dette var Rosas domene. Hun hadde smia si i en sidebygning, og bodde selv i et par rom oppe på kvisten. Å huse sjørøverne, som sov i de trange, små kammersene i første og inntok alle måltider i det store fellesrommet, var en viktig biinntekt for henne, og det var ingen tvil om hvem som var sjefen. Her var det ikke snakk om å få stell, men snarere å bli pisket rundt til du stelte deg selv, og hun håndhevet strenge regler vedrørende våpenbruk og hygiene.

Skalken startet som vanlig med bakgården. Det var allerede ettermiddag, og flere av sjørøverne som hadde fått fri fra arbeidet borte i Dødningsskallebukta, hadde benket seg på terrassen. De drakk og spilte kort, skrålte og lo, og delte de samme gamle historiene med hverandre. En dunst av svette, tobakk og alkohol slo mot kokken da han nærmet seg, men han som tilbrakte det meste av tida i byssa på _Den sorte dame_ enset det knapt. Han var bare opptatt av det han ikke fant. For det var ikke rotter her heller.

Mennene oppdaget ham snart der han romsterte rundt i en haug med avfall, og de begynte straks å erte. «Finner du noe godt, Skalken?» ropte Isak, en ambisiøs type som brukte alt og alle som springbrett på vei mot toppen, og høstet innsmigrende latter fra Rolf og Bendik, som brukte Isak som springbrett på vei mot toppen. «Du trenger da ikke leite i søpla etter mat. Her!» Han trev et nesten avgnagd kyllinglår fra tallerkenen til den matglade Pelle og kylte det mot Skalken, som på sin side var vant til denne type behandling og bare dukket unna.

«Hei, det var mitt!» protesterte Pelle, og kompenserte ved å stjele en kjøttbolle fra sin tvillingbror Pysa, og dermed var rabalderet i gang.

Skalken brydde seg ikke videre om denne kjeklingen og knuffingen, for han hadde plutselig fått øye på noe mer interessant: en liten, lodden skygge som pilte langs en bjelke rett under vinduene i andre etasje. Det var den første rotta han hadde sett siden de to ved brygghuset dagen før, og med en iver som fullstendig overkjørte hans kritiske sans, sprang han bort til husveggen, la fra seg hammeren og sekken, fikk tak i bindingsverket og begynte å klatre.

«Hva er det nå du skal?» ropte Isak etter ham, og han og de andre reiste seg fra benkene for å se hva han hadde fore.

Han nådde andre etasje uten problemer, men så ikke snurten av rotta, så han grep tak i en vinduskarm for å hale seg lenger opp. Dette viste seg dessverre å være vinduet til et av Rosas rom, der hun for øyeblikket var i ferd med å tørke seg etter et bad. Splitter naken sto hun midt på gulvet og klemte vannet ut av sitt lange, mørke hår med et håndkle, men Skalken var nå så fokusert på den forsvunne gnageren at hjernen hans ikke rakk å registrere det, før _hun_ så ham og skrek ut. I neste sekund fikk han en blomsterpotte rett i planeten, og måtte klore seg fast for å ikke falle ned.

«Ditt skitne, perverse lille kryp!» vrælte kvinnfolket. «Se å ha deg vekk!»

«Men rotta…,» begynte Skalken.

«Rotta? Ja, jommen sa jeg smør, den eneste rotta her er deg! Ut, sa jeg! Ut!»

Hun hadde fått tak i en kost og med den slo og dyttet hun, til Skalken ikke hadde noe annet valg enn å slippe taket og la seg falle ned på bakken med rumpa først. Sjørøverne hadde veket til side da han kom seilende, og nå sto de rundt ham, krokbøyde av latter, og de bare lo enda høyere da nok en blomsterpotte kom fykende fra vinduet og landet med et kladask midt mellom dem.

«Fikk du sett no’?» spurte Bendik håpefullt, men Isak bare skjøv ham til side.

«Du skal være glad Langemann er i borga hos kæpten,» flirte han. «Ellers hadde han banka deg paddeflat.»

Skalken sa ingenting. Han tenkte bare som så at hvis Langemann var hos Sabeltann, passet det fint å sjekke ut _hans_ hus nå som han var borte. Så han unngikk de andres blikk, reiste seg langsomt, børstet av seg, gned den ømme skinka si, plukket med seg hammeren og sekken, og haltet videre.

Langemann bodde rett i nærheten, i et hvitkalket toetasjes hus, og Skalken hadde aldri vært der uten at det hadde endt med at han ble kastet på hodet ut, så selv om kvartermesteren ikke var hjemme, turte han ikke å gå inn. I stedet sjekket han grunnmuren, snuste rundt på alle hjørnene, slo litt forsiktig med hammeren og pirket med en pinne mellom steinene.

«Skalken, hva er det du driver med?» Stemmen kom ovenfra, fra verandaen, så han kikket opp og fikk øye på det lille lyset hodet som tittet ned på ham over rekkverket. Det var Pinky, _Den sorte dame_ s tolvårige dekksgutt, som Langemann hadde fostret opp og som bodde her i huset sammen med ham. Han sto sammen med sin jevngamle venninne, Ravn, Bella og Gustos sorthårede datter, og blikkene deres var som vanlig åpne og nysgjerrige og lite dømmende. Ikke alle unger var som Benløs…

«Ser etter rotta, sjø,» svarte Skalken. «Dæm e vækk.»

«Vekk?»

«Ja, borte vækk. Poff!»

«Gjør det noe, da?» spurte Ravn. «Det er jo bare bra å bli kvitt rottene. De kommer jo med lopper og sykdommer og…»

«Det e itj naturlig, sjø,» avbrøt Skalken. «At dæm berre forsvinn sånn på det her viset, når det e nok av mat te dæm. Det e nån ting som e alvorlig galt her, det tørs æ vædd på.» Han løftet en pekefinger i været. «Når rottan stikk, e det på tida at også _vi_ stikk.»

«Det er til sjøs, det, Skalken,» flirte Pinky.

«Eit godt råd, uansett kor du e hen,» rettet Skalken. «Og æ ska finn ut ka som hendt med dæm.»

Ungene nikket. «Vel, vi skulle gjerne hjulpet deg,» sa Pinky. «Men vi har allerede lovet å hjelpe Bella og Gusto, forstår du.»

«De lager mat til festen i kveld,» utdypet Ravn.

Fullmånefesten, ja, den hadde han nesten glemt… Av en eller annen snodig grunn ble aldri _han_ bedt om å lage mat til festene i byen, vanligvis ble han en smule fornærmet over dette, men akkurat i dag som han var så travel, var det vel for så vidt greit. Ungene forsvant, og han ble stående alene tilbake og tenke så det knaket.

Nå var det bare _et_ sted han ikke hadde lett…

Han gikk ut på gata, la hodet bakover og så opp mot fjellene, og hjertet hans falt som en stein ned i magen. Dette kunne han bare glemme. Sabeltanns borg var forbudt område, bare én fikk komme dit ubedt, og det var Langemann. På en annen side så _var_ jo faktisk Langemann for øyeblikket der, og da var det en mulighet for at porten sto ulåst. Og gjorde den det, kunne han vel klare å snike seg usett inn for å i det minste gjennomsøke kjelleren?

Og om det nå var overmot, den altoppslukende bekymringen de forsvunne rottene hadde skapt i ham, eller bare pur idioti, så gikk han faktisk for denne planen, og han festet hammeren i beltet og tok sekken på ryggen, og startet den lange vandringen opp i fjellene.

Ingen visste hvem som en gang hadde reist den borgen, men hvem de nå enn var, så hadde de forsvunnet lenge før Sabeltann og hans menn kom til Det usynlige land og for første gang seilte inn det smale sundet til det som nå var Abra Havn. Den gangen hadde øya ligget øde, og kapteinen hadde lagt sin elsk på det delvis forfalne, men likevel staslige byggverket på toppen av klippene, og flyttet inn dit. Mutters alene. Nå som Skalken på vei opp den svingete fjellstien glimtvis skimtet det gjennom skydekket, kunne han for sitt bare liv ikke fatte hvorfor. Hvor sprø måtte man ikke være for å ville bo i et sånn forblåst og guffen ruin? Og så _alene_? Ikke rart at han stadig kommanderte Langemann opp til seg. Ja, apropos det, hva _gjorde_ egentlig de to der oppe hele tiden? Det var da grenser for hvor mange gamle kart man kunne sitte å glo på… Igjen skyndte han seg å tenke på noe annet.

Han nådde omsider porten, og fant den ganske riktig ulåst. Fort, før han rakk å ta til fornuft, smøg han seg inn, krysset borggården med lydløse skritt, dyttet opp den store døra, forsiktig så hengslene ikke skulle bråke for mye, og smatt inn. Han hadde vært her noen ganger før, når han leverte mat, men da bare i kapteinens egne gemakker. Resten av borgen hadde han aldri tidligere utforsket, så kjent var han ikke. Men han fulgte den mørke korridoren han var kommet inn i, til han fant en trapp som ledet ned til den enda mørkere kjelleren.

Han snuste rundt der nede en stund, i trange ganger og fuktige rom bak gitterdører, og fant riktignok små tegn som tydet på at både det ene og det andre dyret en gang hadde bodd her. Men alt i alt viste kjelleren seg å likevel ikke være det helt store rotteparadiset man på forhånd skulle trodd. Sabeltann lagret jo ikke mat her, den ble daglig brakt opp til ham fra byen, og til tross for alle hans mange trusler hadde dessuten samtlige fangehull stått tomme siden Valdemar rømte flere år tidligere. Så Skalken fulgte de få sporene han fant: noe rotteavføring som ledet ham inn i en gammel tjenerpassasje i veggene.

Det var usedvanlig trangt der inne, begge skuldrene hans skrapte mot veggene, og selv en forholdsvis kortvokst fyr som ham, kunne knapt gå oppreist. Han mistet også temmelig fort retningssansen, det gikk opp det ene øyeblikket og ned det andre, og både til venstre og høyre. Dessuten var det helt mørkt, og han tok seg selv i å undre på hva motivasjonen hans for å gå inn hit egentlig hadde vært. Selv om det _var_ rotter her, var det jo umulig å se noe.

 _Lytte_ kunne han, og han stoppet opp og spisset ørene, men den eneste lyden han plukket opp var en vag summing av stemmer. På et eller annet vis måtte han ha nærmet seg Sabeltanns private rom, og han vurderte å snu, engstelig for å bli oppdaget. Men så fikk han øye på to små lysende prikker som brøt den mørke monotonien, bare noen meter foran seg, og nysgjerrigheten tok som vanlig overhånd og han listet seg mot dem for å undersøke.

Lysene viste seg å være to små kikkhull og da han tittet gjennom dem, så han rett inn i den gamle tronsalen, som Sabeltann nå brukte til bibliotek. Stemmene kom herfra, han hørte dem tydelig, men så verken Langemann eller kapteinen, og han lente seg enda lenger fram i håp om å se mer av rommet.

Og dermed ga veggen (som i ettertid viste seg å være et maleri av en temmelig overvektig greve) etter, og han veltet ut og ned og inn i rommet.

«Hva i huleste er dette?» ropte Sabeltann da Skalken med ett lå nesegrus foran føttene hans. Han skrittet bort til våpenskapet sitt i en feiende bevegelse, trev et av sine mange sverd og rettet det truende mot ham. «Spionasje?! På meg, _selveste_ kaptein Sabeltann!»

Skalken satte seg fort opp og løftet armene beskyttende i været. «Nei, nei!»

Langemann, som på rent instinkt hadde trukket pistolen sin da kokken kom ramlende ut av veggen, senket den igjen. «Skalken? Hva gjør du her?»

« _Du?_ » freste Sabeltann. «Deg burde jeg jo luktet lang vei! Hva er det du holder på med, snikende rundt her, _ubedt!_ Det er skandale… mytteri!»

«Rotta…,» begynte Skalken, før han kom på at å nevne r-ordet nok ikke var den beste taktikken.

Det viste seg å være en korrekt antakelse. «Rotter?!» brølte kapteinen. «Handler alt alltid om _rotter_ for deg?»

«Itj alltid, nei,» sa Skalken. «Men ofte.»

«Ut!» skrek Sabeltann. «Ut, før jeg gjør noe Langemann vil angre på! Og, Skalken, dine dager som skipskokk på _Den sorte dame_ er over. Hører du? _Over!_ »

«Men rottan i Abra…» Skalken tok en sjanse, tenkte at han tross alt ikke hadde så mye mer å tape, men der var Langemann uenig, for han stupte inn i situasjonen, grep ham hardt i armen og dro ham med seg ut av rommet, nedover korridoren og over borggården. De hørte Sabeltanns fresing og banning bak seg hele veien.

«Rottan i Abra e vækk, Langemann,» prøvde Skalken seg igjen. «Alle sammen. De e no farlig som e på fære, sjø.»

«Ja, visst er det noe farlig på ferde,» snerret Langemann. « _Kapteinen!_ Hva er det du tenker med, Skalken? Du vet jo at borgen er forbudt område. Jeg har sett Sabeltann halshugge folk for mindre.»

«Men…»

Langemann bare dyttet ham ut foran seg. «Hold god avstand til ham de neste par dagene, om du vet hva som er best for deg.» Og så smalt porten igjen bak ham med et brak.

Skalken tuslet nedover fjellstien igjen, mørbanket og molefonken. Ikke fordi han var blitt arbeidsledig, for det var langt fra første gangen kapteinen hadde gitt ham sparken og det pleide nå alltid å ordne seg på et vis. Han var mer fortvilet over at han, til tross for alle sine oppofrelser og anstrengelser, ikke hadde klart å komme til bunns i mysteriet. Han fikk rett og slett en uggen magefølelse av dette (og Skalkens mage tålte normalt veldig mye), men det var det visst ingen som brydde seg om. Så han gikk slukøret hjem og satte seg stille ned på trammen til _Skalkeskjulet,_ for å vente der til denne dagen og alle dens prøvelser var over _._

* * *

Han satt der fremdeles da kvelden kom sigende og fullmånefesten ble trommet i gang inne på torget, og han lyttet til skrålet og musikken med et halvt øre. Han var neppe invitert slik situasjonen var, og uansett ikke i festhumør. Skjønt, en støyt rom kunne han godt ha tenkt seg. Eller litt av bryggmesterens nye øl.

Bryggmesteren, ja. Han hadde sett rotter ved bryggeriet i går. Noe demret for ham i neste øyeblikk, og han reiste seg brått med en ny besluttsomhet i kroppen, nesten litt irritert over at han ikke hadde tenkt på det før. Kornet! Han hadde glemt å sjekke kornlageret.

Han sprang dit så fort han kunne, og allerede et par skritt fra bygningen slo den velkjente stanken av råtnende kjøtt mot ham, så det var med bange anelser han langsomt åpnet den store tredøra.

Det var et syn mareritt var gjort av, ja, selv ikke de to hundre iltre haremskvinnene til sultanen av Marmeladene hadde rystet ham slik som dette. På en liten rest av korn lå det hauger på hauger med døde rotter, med oppsvulmede mager og hvitt skum i munnvikene, og han vek tilbake i avsky. Men straks det første sjokket hadde gitt seg og han igjen pustet tilnærmet normalt, gikk sammenhengen med gru opp for ham, og da fikk han det travelt. «Kaptein!» hylte han, og pilte av gårde mot Bella og Gustos vertshus, der han visste at Sabeltann og mannskapet kom til å være. «Kaptein Sabeltann!»

I vertshuset var det fullt av folk. Sabeltann selv hadde hedersplassen øverst ved hovedbordet, og Skalken så da han straks etter braste inn gjennom dørene, at han ikke hadde kommet et sekund for tidlig, for kapteinen hadde allerede reist seg med ølkruset hevet, klar for kveldens første skål.

«Nei!» hylte kokken, banet seg vei gjennom folkemengden, kom seg opp på bordet og sprang opp mot ham. Flere hender grep etter ham, prøvde å stoppe ham, men han smatt unna dem alle sammen, og han kastet seg fram og fikk slått kruset ut av den forfjamsede Sabeltanns hender, så ølspruten sto ut over hans sorte fløyelsjakke.

Gisp og høye rop gikk gjennom rommet, og Sabeltann selv dreide rundt mot ham, så rasende at ikke engang den hvite ansiktssminka kunne skjule at han var helt rød i toppen. «Hva i svarte grashavet er det som foregår?! Har du et dødsønske, mann?!»

«Du må itj drikk det!» ropte Skalken, som hadde landet på alle fire i kapteinens tallerken og nå kavet seg opp på knærne igjen. «Rottan…»

«Hold nå kjeft om de helvetes rottene dine!» Langemann hadde reist seg fra plassen sin, og han så om mulig enda olmere ut, så Rosa hadde nok sladret om hendelsen tidligere på dagen. «Kast ham ut!» beordret han mennene, og Pelle og Pysa grep Skalken i hver sin arm og prøvde å dra ham vekk fra bordet.

«Nei, nei!» protesterte Skalken, for han hadde sett alle krusene som sto rundt, og han klorte seg fast til bordplata mens tvillingene halte i ham, og han skrek ut i et desperat håp om at folk _denne ene gangen_ endelig ville høre på ham. «Ligg unna ølet! Det e giftig! Ølet e giftig!»

Det trengte inn hos noen. De slapp krusene sine og rygget skrekkslagne unna, og Langemann viste med ett hvorfor han var kvartermester, og klarte å besinne seg. «Hva er det du snakker om?»

«Ølet e giftig,» gjentok Skalken pesende, og kikket opp på ham. «Rottan har spist kornet, og dem e daud.»

Sabeltanns øyne smalnet, og Langemann så det og la en stoggende hånd mot skulderen hans. «Vis oss,» sa han til Skalken, og han og kapteinen og hele selskapet toget straks av sted til kornlageret, der de fikk sett (og luktet) realitetene selv.

Sabeltann sto en god stund og stirret på de døde rottene, først med vantro, før det hele gled over i raseri. « _Hvem_ har prøvd å forgifte Kongen på havet?» forlangte han å få vite, mens det isblå blikket feide over menneskemengden, og Langemann måtte bruke god tid på å forklare ham at forgiftningen skyldtes naturlige soppsporer i kornet, og at den stakkars bryggmesteren (som på dette tidspunktet for lengst var gått i dekning) mest sannsynlig var helt uskyldig.

«Det kan se ut som om Skalken reddet livet ditt, kæpten,» avsluttet han da Sabeltann omsider hadde roet seg.

Sabeltann så bort på Skalken med et snøft. «Vel, som _takk_ », grøsset han, «skal du få jobben din tilbake. Du kan begynne med å rydde opp i dette svineriet.»

* * *

Og slik gikk det til at mens fullmånefesten fortsatte langt ut i de små timer, sto Skalken ved et stort bål nede i vannkanten og brant rotter, og bare Pinky og Ravn forbarmet seg nok over ham til å gi ham en hjelpende hånd. «Dette er de siste,» sa førstnevnte i det de tømte enda et trillebårlass gnagere ut foran føttene hans.

Kokken sukket trist og plukket opp et av de døde dyrene med en spade. «Alt det deilige kjøttet, og så kan æ itj bruk nån ting a det.» Han ristet på hodet og kastet rotta på ilden, mens Pinky og Ravn med rynket nese og et oppgitt smil ønsket ham god natt og forsvant.

Skalken tok en god slurk av den flaska med rom han hadde fått lurt til seg, før han ofret enda ei rotte til flammene. Egentlig var det jo _de_ som var heltene her, innså han nå som han begynte å bli full, og han lovet dyrt og hellig at _han,_ Skalken, verdens beste skipskokk, aldri skulle glemme deres offer.

Og mens en ny dag langsomt grydde over Abra, tømte han resten av rottene på bålet og rettet seg opp i stram honnør.

 

**Slutt**


End file.
